


BunBun

by PartilliaPie



Series: Weekdays [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DJ does some messed up stuff, F/M, Healing Magic, Human/Monster Romance, Humans have magic, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named, but you can just change it if ya want, in your head y'know?, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartilliaPie/pseuds/PartilliaPie
Summary: Once upon a time, two skeletons found a baby girl in the woods.





	1. Length Field Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday series for my little sister! (woot, woot 17 years! woot, woot!) She's my editor and means a lot to me, what with putting up with my weird ideas and helping me improve on them.
> 
> Love ya, sis! Happy birthday!

Objective: Get out of the forest.

Ah geez, you haaaate this one. Uncle Sans always kicks your ass on the length fields. All the more reason to keep training, you guess. Sans and Papyrus left you here about a minute ago telling you to start whenever you’re ready. It’s not likely, but if you finish in fifteen minutes, Sans gets everyone nice cream.

Okay, let’s do this.

You choose a direction and start running. The first two minutes, as always, are uneventful. Just running around trees and jumping over badger holes. The third minute, you sidestep a net trap. Then a bear trap. You’re not sure if the bear trap will actually close if you step on it, and you’re not willing to test it. You maneuver the disco lights floor, pass the plate of spaghetti, and try not to slip on a sheet of artificial ice. Dang, Paps is really laying this section on today! You wonder what Sans has planned.

You started losing track of the time after having to climb out of the pit trap. You swear, those are hidden a little _too_ well. You see a clearing coming up. Is that… Is that a freakin’ lake? That wasn’t there before! Well, maybe you’ve never run this direction before today? Always nice to learn something new in the forest.

You get there and it’s not a lake. It’s a whole river. You definitely would have noticed a river cutting through the forest! You look down one way, then the other. What are you supposed to do here? Do you turn around or--?

Your foot crunches a piece of paper. Oh, it’s on a sticky note, which probably means Sans left it. You flick the dirt off of it and it reads:

_didnt feel like exerting myself. this part should go ‘swimmingly’. have fun._

Stars, he emphasized “swimmingly”. You look at the paper, then the river, and groan at the note. You have to swim it? Why? Why do they do this to you? You yank off your shoes and socks and chuck them across to the other side. You have to wash your workout clothes when you get home anyways, you guess.

You step back and dive in. Shit, it’s cold! Just get across, just get across. The river actually isn’t too wide. You get almost all the way across when you hear it.

_*Ding!_

Fuck! You take in a big gulp of air before you’re dragged underneath.

See, the difference between Sans and Papyrus is that Sans has no reservations on possibly killing you. Last time, his section of the exercise was putting you in a field alone with a blaster for five minutes. You got sloppy around the end and got the ends of your hair burnt off. Considering you have short hair, that was close.

So yeah. Last time burning, this week drowning.

You break the surface and sputter for air. “Uncle Sans! You’re going a bit far!” You don’t know what direction the voice is coming from, but you hear him, “you can hold your breath longer than that. look out for the attacks.”

“Wha--!?” You get dunked back under the water. Ugh! Why!? You start struggling to get back to the surface. Yes, you can hold your breath WHEN YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO GET AIR. You kick your feet and push yourself up.

Something hits your back.

**45/100**

Then your leg.

**43/100**

You get to the top of the water again, closer to the shore. “You’re insane!”

“uh-huh. get out in two minutes and ya get nice cream.”

Back under again. More attacks. Breathe. Back under. Attacks. Breathe. Under, attacks, breathe. Under, attacks, breathe! Again, again, again, again… Right when exhaustion starts pulling you in, you wash up on the bank of the river, panting.

**15/100… 16/100… 17/100**

Oh stars… why you..? You cough up some water and whimper. You don’t think you can stand up right now. Boney arms pick you up, bridal style.

“shh, it’s okay. ya did great t’day.”

“Y-you’re crazy… Could’ve killed me...”

“nah, i would never. ya wanna get changed and get some nice cream?”

“No.”

“...”

“Okay, yes.”


	2. DJ No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ, I swear to God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days late because I should set an alarm that says "Post this chapter today, dum-dum".

Please have tortilla chips. Please have tortilla chips. Please have tortilla chips. This is the third store you’ve gone to today. Please have tortilla chips.

You go down the chip aisle, praying to the 99 Cents Only Store gods that you find what you're looking for. You have a free day in class tomorrow and you need your snack. This chance only comes once or twice in a semester and you're taking it!

Come on… Come on.... Yes! Yes, they have them! And salted, too! Should you grab some for your table friends, too? Hhhhhhhh, sure. You’ve got extra monies anyways. You throw three bags into the basket. And a bag of Ruffles. Yeah, you’re getting the $1.99 bag because you totally can! Papyrus is definitely gonna scold you for all of this junk food, but you deserve it! You work hard!

Okay, you’ve got ten dollars left, what else do you want? You do a quick walk around and find yourself debating on if you want canned coffee or not. It’s 50 cents a can, but it’s pretty bland… But at the same time, coffee is coffee and it’s not like you’re really looking for an energy boost here. You grab three cans before you change your mind.

What's the shortest line..? Of course there's only one open with eight people in line and the old lady in front might as well be counting pennies. Ugh… You slump on the basket and whip out your phone. Oh cool, you got a text from your boyfriend.

**potato [08/02/XX, 19:39]** DO U LIKE HAMSTERS

**You [08/02/XX, 19:42]** Yes??

**potato [8/02/XX, 19:42]** DO U WANT A HAMSTER

Nope. You are physically incapable of taking care of other living beings. Hell, you can barely take care of yourself.

**You [08/02/XX, 19:43]** No thanks :)

**potato [08/02/XX, 19:43]** :(

**You [08/02/XX, 19:44]** Sorry love

**potato [08/02/XX, 19:44]** No prob. What r u doing?

**You [08/02/XX, 19:44]** Shopping, you?

**potato [08/02/XX, 19:45]** Nothing much. Dare me 2 eat these hamsters?

Is it bad that you can’t tell if he’s kidding or not? Wait, scratch that. He would totally eat those hamsters if you asked him to. He’s a near carnivore, so it wouldn’t surprise you if he did it anyways. Not like he’ll get sick.

**You [08/02/XX, 19:45]** DJ

**potato [08/02/XX, 19:46]** Yesssssss?

**You [08/02/XX, 19:46]** DJ, no.

**potato [08/02/XX, 19:46]** _Feed me, Seymour_

**You [08/02/XX, 19:47]** EAT THOSE HAMSTERS AND I’M NOT KISSING YOU FOR A MONTH

**potato [08/02/XX, 19:47]** U’ve kissed me aftr eating a lizard tho??

**You [08/02/XX, 19:48]** WE WERE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL

Ten minutes of bickering and convincing your boyfriend not to eat the goddamn hamsters and the line has only moved two spaces! It is 8 at night, why would anyone need that many boxes of Nerds!? You slump on the basket and keep on with your texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.
> 
> Hey, guess what.
> 
> He ate both of the hamsters before he asked if he should.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other multi-chapter stories, I actually have this entire plot line laid out.
> 
> I just need to... make them into words.


End file.
